


Happy Bornday Hangyul

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Yohan and Hangyul were spotted together riding a train and walking down the streets of what seems like Yohan's hometown.
Relationships: Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 32





	Happy Bornday Hangyul

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated again for Hangyul's birthday. Posted this on twitter but decided to post it here as well. Enjooooy 😍

"Yah! Wanna go out with me tomorrow?" Yohan shouted to Hangyul when he entered the younger and Seungyoun's shared room.

Hangyul was half lying and half sitting on his bed wearing his headphones when Yohan entered. He immediately took of his source of music when he saw Yohan standing by the door.

"What? Sorry I didn't hear you" Hangyul asked 

"Tsk. I was asking if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow" Yohan asked again with an annoyed face, he hates it when Hangyul doesn't pay attention to him

"Where to?" Hangyul asked

"If I tell you where, it wouldn't be as thrilling as I planned it to be" Yohan said smirking at the other which just earned him an eye roll from Hangyul

"Fine, but if I end up getting killed or lost I'm blaming you" Hangyul said pointing his hands on his bestest bud

"I'll be fully responsible of you tomorrow, sweetheart" Yohan teased giving Hangyul a playful flying kiss before he winks at him and left the room. Hangyul just chuckled at his bestest bud who often teases him.

The next day, Yohan woke Hangyul up early so they could leave their dorm as early as possible. He didn't really want to waste time today.

Yohan had already told Seungwoo about his plan for the day and the other happily grant him his wish. He also asked their manager if he and Hangyul can go out that day, their manager just reminded him a couple of do's and don'ts but he let them off the hook easily.

"Yah, where are we going? Why do we have to leave early, I'm still sleepy" Hangyul complained as he yawned lazily while they were walking to the parking lot. Their manager was going to send them to the train station just like what Yohan requested him to.

"Yah, stop asking questions, will you. If I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore" Yohan replied

"Fine, but can you at least tell me why you've brought a big bag. Are we gonna stay overnight?" Hangyul asked gesturing to Yohan's duffel bag

Yohan looked at the bag he was holding and chuckled before he looked back at Hangyul.

"No, we're going home later. Just stop asking questions Hangyul" Yohan insisted because he's afraid his tongue is gonna slip off and he'd spoil his plan to the other

Hangyul didn't reply anymore, instead he rested his head on Yohan's shoulder. He was still sleepy because the younger woke him up very early. Yohan smiled fondly as he rested his own head on top of Hangyul's while he watches the scenery outside their company car.

When they were finally in the train, they wore their mask, some people might recognize them and they didn't want to ruin their trip for a couple of fans asking for their pictures. Their manager told them they can't take pictures with fans and as much as possible they should keep a low profile to avoid any unwanted attention. They still greeted some fans who have recognized though since they couldn't resist their beloved supporters that much.

"Hangyul-ie, we're getting off at the next stop" Yohan whispered and Hangyul just nodded

They went off the train and as soon as Hangyul saw a sign that they were in Jungnang District, he immediately felt nervous. He knows too well that it was the older's hometown.

"Yah, why are we in your hometown?" Hangyul asked shaking the other by the arm

"What? We're not--" Yohan tried to lie but Hangyul just glared at him

"What are we doing here?" Hangyul asked again and Yohan can't help but sigh

"Okay fine, we're in my hometown. I was gonna bring home some of my clothes since most of these are way too small for me now and look for other clothes that would fit me more. I think I gained a lot of weight in the last couple of weeks" Yohan said trying to distract Hangyul which was successful, for a moment at least.

"Hmm, I don't think you gained wait. I think it's just because you got buffier from all the gym routines we've been doing for the past weeks" Hangyul said

"Maybe. I texted my mom we'll be coming today" Yohan said 

"Your parents know I'll be coming over?" Hangyul asked and Yohan just replied with a hum

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have worn a better attire for today. I'm wearing a sweatshirt, this isn't exactly the best outfit to meet the people who gave birth to someone special for me" Hangyul said annoyedly

"Stop worrying, you look good like always besides what would you even wear? A tuxedo or something?" Yohan asked chuckling

"Maybe. I'm meeting your parents dimwit, I should impress them, somehow" Hangyul said pushing Yohan's forehead with his finger

"Oow! That hurt" Yohan sulked and hit Hangyul's chest lightly which earned him a soft giggle from the other

"I didn't even hit it that hard. You want me to kiss your forehead to make the pain go away?" Hangyul teased and Yohan blushed lightly

"Yah! Shut up" Yohan said, walking ahead of Hangyul. Hangyul let out a soft laugh before he followed Yohan. 

They walk and walk while talking about random stuff, mostly it was Yohan who was doing all the talking. Telling Hangyul stories about his childhood. They even walk past Yohan's former school which ended up on the older telling him some funny events when he was in elementary.

Hangyul didn't even realize they were getting close to Yohan's house until the other nudged him and told him they were a block away from his humble abode. Hangyul immediately became nervous upon hearing Yohan's words. He can't believe he's gonna meet Yohan's parents right now.

"Stop being nervous, Gyul. It's not like they're gonna eat you or something" Yohan said patting Hangyul's back gently

"I know they're not but I can't help it. I'm meeting your parents Yohan and I really want them to like me. They're your parents after all" Hangyul said, voice full of nerves

"Trust me, they've come to like you already even if they haven't meet you formally yet. Don't worry too much, no one can really hate you anyways" Yohan reaassured as he smiled gently at the younger

They finally arrived at Yohan's house and they were immediately greeted by Yohan's mom and one of his little sisters. True to Yohan's words, his family immediately liked Hangyul, especially his sisters. The two young girls kept insisting that Hangyul looks way better in person and those cameras didn't even do him justice. One of them even said that Hangyul looks so much better than they're brother which Yohan pouted at.

Yohan's mom cooked lunch for them and they talked more while eating. Yohan's dad kept on asking Hangyul about things related to taekwondo stuff such as where he trained and who was his trainer. They kept talking and to say that Hangyul felt comfortable talking to Yohan's family was an understatement. On that small period of time, he felt as if he was already a part of that small family and he was beyond ecstatic about it. 

"Hangyul-ah" Yohan's dad started. He and Hangyul were in the living room since Yohan's mom needed help in washing and cleaning the dishes.

"Yes, aboji?" Hangyul answered politely

"Thank you for being with Yohan and supporting him for everything. The entertainment industry is a very confusing and frustrating world. Honestly, I wouldn't have let him do this if he wasn't so stubborn about it. It's not just because I want him to pursue and continue his taekwondo journey but because I'm sure that this industry would just bring a lot of pain to him" Yohan's dad said with a bit of a bitter smile on his face.

"But knowing he's with some amazing people like you in the group who can be his source of strength while we're away from him makes me feel relaxed and at ease. Thank you for being there for my son and I want you to promise me that you'll always stay by his side, alright?" Yohan's dad told Hangyul, asking for a reassurance

"Don't worry aboji, I'll take good care of your son and make sure he's always healthy and happy. You won't regret that you let him walk on this path with us, with me" Hangyul reassured and Yohan's dad smiled fondly at him.

Yohan and Hangyul bid them goodbye when they finally had to go. They told their manager they'll be home before sunset since they didn't want to get stuck during rush hour, after all they'll be going home using a train so they can't risk people bombarding them with attention.

"What did my dad tell you? You both looked like you've been talking about serious stuff when my mom and I left the two of you in the living room earlier" Yohan asked as they were inside the train waiting for their stop. They were both standing since there weren't any available seats at the moment. Hangyul had even helped a grandpa earlier when the old man had dropped some of his things on the floor. He was a gentleman after all.

"Nothing much. Just some random stuff" Hangyul replied with a sheepish smile, looking back at Yohan

"Don't lie to me. Did my dad tell you something bad?" Yohan asked again and even though he was wearing a mask, the younger knows he was pouting cutely. Hangyul just laughed. He wanted to pinch Yohan's cheeks with both of his hands but refrained from doing so since they were in public, he can't risk doing something stupid that would cause them more problems. They were dealing with a lot of issues now and he knew they needed to be careful or else he and his beloved group would suffer.

"Nope, why would he? He loves me. Actually, your whole family does so why would he tell me something bad? He told me stories about you that's all" Hangyul said

"And what kind of story is that?" Yohan pried more

"Yah, stop asking questions. It's a matter between me and your dad so I'm not gonna tell you" Hangyul said with a bit of teasing tone

"Fine, don't tell me tsk" Yohan sulked clicking his tongue

"Come on, don't be grumpy. He just told me to take good care of you that's all" Hangyul said nudging the other.

"Really?" Yohan asked looking at Hangyul's eyes

"Really" Hangyul smiled brightly and Yohan can't help but smile back. He let it go and change the topic. They talked about the most random things as they went home. 

Hangyul was texting their manager to pick them up at the train station when Yohan dragged him to a nearby store.

"What are we doing here?" Hangyul asked. He didn't quite understand why they were in a gift shop which basically has almost everything.

"Pick anything you like. I'll buy it for you" Yohan said, a faint red slowly creeping up on his cheeks and Hangyul just chuckled

"What for?" He asked roaming around the shop 

"You're birthday is in less than a week so I want to buy you a present. Actually, I've bought you something already but I don't think that's enough" Yohan said smiling genuinely

"Yohan, if you already bought me something then I don't think you should buy more. Besides, I don't need that much gifts. Having you with me is already more than I could ever ask for" Hangyul said cheesily which made Yohan's cheeks redder

"Shut up. Let me do this for you. I'm just really thankful for having someone like you. I mean you're not exactly the best person in the world but" Yohan teased

"Hey" Hangyul said, offended. He glared at the older but Yohan just laughed at him

"Anyway, I'm just really grateful because I don't think it would be the same if I didn't debut with you. I'm just really really really thankful that I have a Lee Hangyul in my life now, you know?" Yohan said seriously and Hangyul was really touched by it

"You love me that much huh?" Hangyul said teasingly but Yohan just smiled at him which was blinding and probably brighter than the sun, if you ask Hangyul

"Very much" Yohan replied with a fond and loving smile. Hangyul smiled back mirroring the same enthusiasm and pasion the older has in his eyes.

"But seriously though, you don't really need to get me anything, just always be by my side and I'm sure as hell I'll be the hapiest person living on earth" Hangyul said lovingly. Yohan rolled his eyes at the cheesy remark but it still made him feel giddy inside. His stomach churning with butterflies flying around.

"Yah, enough with the cheesy words and pick something already. We have to get to the dorm sooner or else Seungwoo and Wooseok hyung will scold us for being late" Yohan said pushing Hangyul lightly

"Fine" Hangyul said smiling before he continue to walk inside the shop and pick something.

He ended up picking two bracelets who had a key and lock charm on each. He wanted Yohan to have the one with the key charm while he gets the one with the lock charm so they can wear it together. Well, they'd wear it inside the confines of their dorm to avoid suspicions from their fans hawk-like eyes and other people's judging looks. Their manager arrived a couple of minutes after they've purchased the bracelets and they managed to go home in time for dinner which means their hyungs were not going to scold them. They both had fun that day, especially Hangyul who had managed to snatch the hearts of Yohan's family and he found a perfect bracelet for both of them. He was sure it was gonna be one of the best birthdays he'd celebrate in his life.


End file.
